


Not Until The Sun Rises

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Awkward Tension Resolved, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Commission fic piece I did for GavinsPlstcPrck based on their prompt!Gavin and Connor, being in love, but never dated, nor talked about it. both know it, but Connor is too shy, like extremely shy (thinking about "why should he date me?" and so on... and so, Gavin takes his chance and tries to convince Connor to go on a date with him.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Not Until The Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GavinsPlstcPrck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/gifts).



The situation was frustrating, and Gavin _felt_ so inept. He knew for sure that there was _something_ going on between Connor and himself, but, like. He didn't even know what to do about it.

It already felt like Connor had forgiven him way too early after the revolution, so pushing their relationship further than just friends felt really wrong somehow.

Wrong but, he was still driven to distraction by the sound of Connor's voice, or the way he tumbled his coin across his fingers so gracefully, or the way he smiled at Gavin's shitty jokes, or the way he smiled when he was telling his own similarly shitty jokes, or so many of the other small things that added up together and made Connor the person he was. And he was a person, there was no doubt about that, not anymore.

Gavin had been wrestling with himself _for weeks_ he was so afraid of pushing forward, but found he was constantly questioning his resolve. He could see the look in Connor's eye every time their touches lingered too long, or every time Gavin did him some tiny favour, it was excruciating. There was _something_ going on, but he just kept ignoring it.

* * *

More weeks passed, things just got more and more strained. Gavin had come so _close_ to saying something, so _very close_ , but backed off each time. He hated it. He hated the apprehension, he hated that he couldn't tell what Connor was feeling. He didn't want to screw up, he hated the idea of ruining everything, but he hated having to mind what he was saying _even more_.

He felt stifled and stuck and agitated. He could _feel_ himself straining, and he knew if he let his feelings fester any longer it would all come out ass backwards, and he'd fucking ruin _everything_ between them. So he resolved to sit down after work and just fucking _write_ what he needed to say and _practice_ saying it, because—

Connor had just made another one of his dorky fucking quips and Gavin's heart was about ready to rip his goddamn chest open.

* * *

Gavin had asked if they could meet outside of work hours at his favourite coffee shop, he'd muttered something on the phone about neutral ground. Connor had a prediction as to what this was about but he didn't want to entertain the idea at all. He considered simply standing Gavin up but that would just make things uncomfortable when they did go back to work.

He was just going to have to face it— even though he didn't really understand why— that Gavin had feelings for him that mirrored his own feelings for Gavin.

He would've preferred it if he could just ignore the whole situation and just maintain their friendship, but even that was tinted with feelings. Feelings Connor could only describe as pink.

Pink; because that was often the colour of Gavin's cheeks when they sat laughing together, or the colour of Gavin's lips as they closed around the straw of his frappe, or the colour Connor associated with with the ethereal warmth he felt in his chest whenever he _thought_ about Gavin. A warmth _he knew_ wasn't a physical feeling but it gripped him like one all the same.

There was another factor too, that he had these intense feelings about someone he's started off his deviancy _loathing_.

Why Gavin?  
And,  
Why did Gavin have feelings about _him_ too?

* * *

"Hey, thanks for coming out," Gavin greeted Connor, and as usual, he couldn't really tell what mood Connor was in, which meant it definitely wasn't a good one. The good moods always showed.

"What did you want to talk about?" Connor asked a direct question, like all of his questions. Gavin took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he prepared to be just as direct in his response.

"I want to start a relationship with you," Gavin stated, and Connor stared at him. Just stared.

There was no way Gavin could tell what he was thinking, only that he certainly was thinking, like, a lot. His LED was spinning red. Connor froze, and stayed expressionless, for a whole minute.

"Why?" Connor said eventually, his response strained, laced with what sounded like bitterness, and perhaps a little anger. Gavin didn't quite know how to take that, he just knew he needed to answer honestly, no matter what.

He took another deep breath, and thought about what he'd rehearsed, and started speaking.

"I've fallen for you, it's as simple as that. I can't stop thinking about getting closer to you, and I sure as shit hope you want something more too. But if you don't that's fine. I'll drop it and we can pretend I never said anything," Gavin said as earnestly as he could muster.

Connor looked at him stunned, his LED still flaring red.

Shit.

Maybe this had been a bad idea after all.

Connor stayed still, silent, and slowly, his LED span from red to yellow where it remained.

"I want it. But, I'm apprehensive, I don't know if it's the right thing to do," Connor says after a substantial silence, and honestly the answer doesn't make Gavin feel any better. He doesn't want to push. He doesn't… But everything inside of him is screaming at him, and he can't leave it be.

"How do you know if we don't fucking try?!" Gavin blurted out, there goes the reserved approach. 

Fuck.

Connor blinked once and answered with a flat, "I suppose I don't."

Fuck. He hated this.

"Sorry."

"I'm scared," Connor admitted, "I'm scared, and I don't understand why you want me."

Gavin had to suppress the urge to argue with Connor. He really wanted to carry on laying into him but knew that was a fucking stupid idea. He already felt bad enough he didn't need Connor resenting him too.

"Can you at least accept that I do?" Gavin asked.

"It's hard, but I can't ignore the truth."

"That's a start I guess. I'm not asking for everything straight away, I'd just like the chance to get closer and maybe I can show you why I like you so much," Gavin knew he sounded desperate now.

"I'm. I can't give you an answer right now. Let me think about it," Connor's words felt like a hot knife in his gut.

"Sure, take as much time as you need, I won't talk about it again until you're ready. We can just ignore this until then," Gavin said automatically.

But he didn't mean it. He wanted to scream and shout and beat down the barriers until Connor let him in. 

But he knew...  
He knew that definitely wouldn't work.  
So he left it at that, and tried to give Connor as much space as possible.

What else could he do?

* * *

Connor sat on Gavin's proposal for two weeks, and Connor hadn't expected him to, but Gavin actually kept his word. They went about their days as they would normally. 

And that... That was what tipped Connor over. 

He thought back to the start of their friendship when Gavin was wrestling so hard with his unresolved prejudice that it was painful to watch, and all the fights they'd had in the beginning because Gavin was trying to get to a good place too quickly and he was continually frustrated with himself. 

Even after that there'd be times when Gavin would lash out at him as if nothing had changed and it was November 2038 all over again. But after this last fortnight, how Gavin had handled himself, that served to assuage a lot of the doubts and reservations Connor had. 

He'd have to wait until the end of their shift, but he'd decided. He'd give dating Gavin a try.

* * *

This ignoring his feelings shit was starting to wear on him, but he was locked in now, he just had to wait it out. He was just about convinced that he'd have to wait _forever_ but thankfully he was thankfully broken out of his fortress of emotional repression at four-forty in the morning, just as he finished his night shift and had headed out his car to drive home.

"Hey, Gavin. I want to talk to you about us," Connor said, catching Gavin with his hand already on his car door handle. 

"Yeah?" Gavin said, weary, he didn't know if it would be what he wanted to hear but, either way what Connor wanted to say was about to change everything between them and honestly, at this point it was better than the uncertainty, "Why don't you get in the car, y'know, for a bit of privacy?"

"Yes, I think that's for the best," Connor's flat even tone did nothing to soothe him. 

They both got inside the car, Gavin grabbed for his vape pen, more out of wanting something to fidget with than a desire to use it. 

He waited.

"I want to go out with you," Connor said, in his clear, beautiful voice. 

"For fuckin' real?" Gavin was elated. 

"Yes, for real. I'm sorry it took me so long it's just I—" 

Gavin cut him off, "Really Connor, you don't need to explain it at all. Us, our history and how unlikely our friendship even fuckin' is in the first place? I get it."

As the light of the new day broke and filtered in through the clouds and the tinted windshield of Gavin's car Connor smiled at him, broad and soft, and Gavin honestly couldn't say what was brighter; the sun, or Connor's smile.


End file.
